fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuro Gilburn
Setsuro Gilburn is a S-Class Mage and Guild Master of Cait Shelter Guild.Despite he is still young,he has a wide variety of experience.The guild is re-make again with the new members and just two or three of old members.This guild is re-make two years before Setsuro came to the guild. Appearance Personality He is a calm and warm to everyone around him.And some time he also warm toward his enemy.Because of his personality,everyone respect and love at him.But he is serious when he is fighting.Sometimes,he is also act like a childish person to get atenttion from the others.As a Guild Master,he is protective and care about his friend.He consider them as a family.He will sacrifies himself as long as his friend is save. History Not much known about his past.He was born on March 18 and after her family died,he was adopted by a powerful S-Class Mage, Vortex Blazzio and teach Setsuro a Fire Magic and Wind Magic.Only four years after the Fairy Tail members dissapeared from the tragedy,Setsuro came to the Cait Shelter Guild and declares himself as a Guild Master of Cait Shelter Guild since the guild doesn't has a Guild Master.Everyone in the guild were shocked when he says like that and they want him to prove whether he was really quallified or not.Then everyone in the guild attack him at the same time.But he just stand there and smile at them before he uses his Wind Magic spell to beat everyone in the guild in just a single attack.Then the S-Class Mage of the guild,Bryan Excel suddenly came out of no where and they begin to fight.Setsuro doesn't need a long time to knock out Bryan and manage to defeat him.Then everyone in the guild agree to choose him as a Guild Master.At first they dislike and hesitate about his potential to became a Guild Master, but then they love and respect because his warmness to people.Before he came to the guild he just wandering all around Fiore looking for a guild and overheard about Cait Shelter Guild that never has a Guild Master.So he decided to go to the guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Magic is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of fire.Users can release and manipulate the fire from their body.They can also change the properties of the fire such as it form,heat,smell, and taste to give the fire the different effect.They can also change the colour of the flames such as purple,red and yellow.Like Setsuro,he create his own version of spell using his Fire Magic.The spell he uses such as: *'Flaming Ball-'''He charge up an amount of massive fire ball around his hand and release it in a giga fire ball and cause an explosion toward his opponent. *'Heavenly Scorching Feather'''-Setsuro launch a huge amount of small feather that is scorching towards his opponent and explode when it contacts any objects around. *'Burning Flame Punch-'''Setsuro signature move where he punch his opponent while moving with a blinding speed. *'Advanced Flame:Torrent of Doom'''-User create a several massive torrent of flame and can blow the opponent far far away from the users. *'Advanced Flame:Burning Blade Fist'-User ignites both his hand and leg.Then create a form of blade from both of his hand and move in a blinding speed,punching his opponent like a piercing blade. Wind Magic is a type of Caster Magic and a variations of Air Magic.It allows the user to control and manipulate wind.They can create many shapes and changes the properties of the wind.Setsuro also create his own version of spell using his Wind Magic.The spell he uses such as: *'Flight'-Users can float and fly in any directions they want.This spell is not a part of Setsuro own version spell,but still it is very useful to him. *'Wind Assault'-Setsuro gather a massive wind around his hand and manipulate it into many small air ball and throw it towards the opponent and blow them away. *'Raging of Wind'-Setsuro create a series of heavy wind gust around his opponent and strike at the same time to crush enemy. *'Secret Storm:Tornado Berserk-'''User create several of powerful tornado and the strike through the opponent one by one at first and then crush the opponent and blow them away from the user. Grand Fusion Magic:It is a magic where users can combine the different magic from different element and use them as one .For example by combining Wind Magic and Fire Magic, Setsuro can perform a spell like: *'Grand Fusion:Storm of Flame Chronicles'''-User ignites fire in his right hand and gather a massive wind arround his left hand.Then he merges them together in one hand and throw them together which create a massive storm of fire that expolde.It can cause many damages to the opponent and blow them away. *'Grand Fusion:Heavenly Inferno of Hurricane'-User create a series of huge magic circles in front of them in a horinzotal positon.Using the right hand only,the user ignites a fire while gathering a massive wind around his palm and then swiped it through the magic circles where it begins to split into the burning hurricane.This spell can cause a huge damage to the opponent and create a several of large crater.